The ZhuZhus
|title_other = Polly and the ZhuZhu Pets |show = The ZhuZhus |dub_identifier = Original |logo = The ZhuZhus - logo (English).png |logo_caption = Original logo |channels = Boomerang Disney Channel (Australia and New Zealand) Disney Channel (Canada) Disney Channel (Czech Republic and Hungary) Disney Channel (MENA) Disney Channel (Poland) Disney Channel (Romania and Bulgaria) Disney Channel (United States) YTV |rating = |country = Canada |country2 = USA |language = Canadian English |seasons = 1 |episodes = 26 |production_company = Cepia LLC Corus Entertainment Nelvana |recording_studio = Studio 306 Inc |starring = Jenna Warren Tajja Isen Richard Binsley Stephany Seki Robert Tinkler Stacey DePass Zachary Bennett |theme = |credits = |air_date = Disney Channel (United States): Disney Channel (Australia and New Zealand): Disney Channel (MENA): |website = http://thezhuzhus.com |channel_site = http://disneychannel.en.disneyme.com/the-zhuzhus |channel_title = Disney Channel (Middle East) |channel_site2 = http://disneychannel.disney.co.za/the-zhuzhus |channel_title2 = Disney Channel (Sub-Saharan Africa) |channel_site3 = http://disneychannel.disney.com/the-zhuzhus |channel_title3 = Disney Channel (United States) |wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_ZhuZhus |wikia = http://zhuzhus.wikia.com |imdb = tt6240606 |tv.com = polly-and-the-zhu-zhu-pets }} The ZhuZhus is a / produced by Cepia LLC, Corus Entertainment, and Nelvana. The is about an 8-year-old girl Frankie Pamplemousse, and her adventures with 4 talking extraordinary hamsters: Pipsqueak, Mr. Squiggles, Num Nums, and Chunk. Broadcast The ZhuZhus originally debuted on Disney Channel in the on |accessdate=2016-9-29}} at . |date= |accessdate=2016-9-29}} Disney Channels Worldwide acquired both multi-territory broadcast and on demand rights to The ZhuZhus in , , Central and Eastern Europe, , , the Middle East, , , , Sub-Saharan Africa, and . |date= |accessdate=2016-9-29}} In and , The ZhuZhus premiered on Disney Channel on at . |accessdate=2017-1-31}} In the region, The ZhuZhus premiered on Disney Channel on at . |date= |accessdate=2017-2-14}} In , the , , and , The ZhuZhus premiered on Disney Channel on at . |accessdate=2017-2-21}} In the and , The ZhuZhus will premiere on Boomerang in . In , The ZhuZhus was planned to premiere on YTV in , but it hasn't yet. |accessdate=2016-9-29}} It finally premiered on . Episodes |- !class="head-row" scope="row" style="font-weight:normal;" |1 |26 |style="padding: 0 8px;" | | |} Cast |actor = Jenna Warren |audio = }} |actor = Tajja Isen |audio = }} |actor = Richard Binsley |audio = }} |actor = Stephany Seki |audio = }} |actor = Robert Tinkler |audio = }} |actor = Stacey DePass |audio = }} |actor = Zachary Bennett |audio = }} |actor = Patrick McKenna |audio = }} |actor = Rebecca Brenner |audio = }} |actor = Samantha Weinstein |audio = }} |actor = Brianna D'Aguanno |audio = }} |actor = Nicole Stamp |audio = }} |actor = Addison Holley |audio = }} |actor = Rob Rubin |audio = }} |actor = Zachary Bennett |audio = }} |actor = Stacey DePass |actor2 = Nicole Stamp |audio = }} |actor = Helen King |audio = }} |actor = Maria Vacratsis |audio = }} |actor = Stephany Seki |audio = }} |actor = |audio = }} |actor = Robert Tinkler |audio = }} |actor = Richard Binsley |audio = }} |actor = Stephany Seki |audio = }} |actor = Richard Binsley |audio = }} |actor = |audio = }} |actor = Tajja Isen |audio = }} |actor = Richard Binsley |audio = }} |actor = Robert Tinkler |audio = }} |actor = Stacey DePass |audio = }} |actor = Rob Rubin |audio = }} |} International versions |} References Category:Boomerang (UK and Ireland) programming Category:Disney Channel (Australia and New Zealand) programming Category:Disney Channel (MENA) programming Category:Disney Channel (United States) programming Category:The ZhuZhus Category:YTV programming